


何以为家(Home)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第四章，前篇请参见合集*感觉这个主角是游戏中最冷门的角色之一了……*强行把游戏剧情的两个未解之谜绑在一起*含有原创诗歌，我会加粗标记以示着重
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	何以为家(Home)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第四章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *感觉这个主角是游戏中最冷门的角色之一了……
> 
> *强行把游戏剧情的两个未解之谜绑在一起
> 
> *含有原创诗歌，我会加粗标记以示着重

“嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒…”  
水珠不断的滴落，让图克不禁想起了她的家乡。圣巢，这个曾经辉煌一度的王国如今已然衰颓，却留下了时间，任由那永恒的细雨冲洗尽皇家水道的污秽。一个下水道拥有如此清澈的水，真是罕见的光景，还得归功于那雨。祖母常说：“神在雨中现。”不知她现在是否在那雨的净土享受着她的极乐，还是说她仍在守望着她？  
图克仍在水道的垃圾堆里寻找。这个王国留下了不少宝贝，都被流水带到了这个曾经最让人鄙夷的地方。你可以在这找到几个美味的腐臭蛋，一面皇家骑士的盾牌，一把做工精细威力无穷的尖钉锤，一些镌刻着王国历史的丝绣，或者，意料之外的，一位故人的半截项链。  
“布恩，你在哪里啊…”  
今天图克决定去水道的另一头看看。前些日子图克感受到有一股强大的能量在水道的另一头被释放，刚开始还比较微弱，但这几天愈发明显了，仿佛是从什么沉眠中逐渐苏醒一样。图克也不知道自己为什么会想去，也许是因为感到了一丝熟悉的气息？说不定能找到他…  
爆肚蝠微弱但刺耳的鸣叫在水道里回荡。图克从她的行囊里拿出了那面盾牌。这面盾牌的雕刻相当精细，上面似乎刻画着一场大战胜利的场面。但无论它有着怎样传奇的经历，要不是图克发现了它，它也只不过是垃圾场里的一块废铁。  
“嘭！”爆肚蝠在盾牌上炸裂开来。这面盾牌的质量比图克想象的还要好，她甚至没有感受到半点灼热。现在的她在这个衰败的王国里也游荡了一些时日，已经不像刚来时那样不知所措了。图克还记得她刚来到下水道就被一群吸虫逼到了死角。那些野蛮的生物看上去没头没脑的，事实上比城市里那些游荡的躯壳还狡猾。他们的呼喊也着实让图克反胃。  
“咕啦咕啦…母亲…杀…咕啦咕啦…”  
图克还没遇上过这种场面，那时的她差点以为自己的小命就要送在这群“咕啦咕啦”齿下了。  
“撑住！我来也！”一个豪爽的声音出现在上方，还没来得及图克反应过来，一个红色的球就滚了过来，压死了站在前面的几只吸虫。  
反正图克这辈子是忘不掉那些叫声了。  
“哈，看来我还没来晚！野蛮的吸虫们，在骑士的荣耀下消失殆尽吧！”图克这才注意到原来这个球是只蜣螂，他身上的味道让图克倍感亲切。图克看着他挥舞他弯爪刃状的爪子，把一只吸虫切成了两半，然后缩成球防住了一只飞天上的吸虫幼稚的攻击，然后反手把他，或者她，拍碎在地上。吸虫群逐渐逃开了。  
“…母亲…咕啦…”  
图克听到脚旁的吸虫尸体有什么动静，正准备去仔细查看，“尸体”却站了起来，狂叫着像图克冲来。  
“小心！”那个红球大吼一声，滚到了图克面前，把这半只吸虫碾成了纸片。  
“呼，刚才真惊险！好久没这样活动筋骨了。对了，你没事吧？”  
“我没事。”图克深吸了一口气以从刚才的情况中缓过来，“我是图克，救命之恩感激不尽。”  
“图克，是吧？你好，我叫奥格瑞姆！来这的虫子基本上都因瘟疫而丧失了理智，好久没看见正常虫了。”  
瘟疫……这就是这个王国毁灭的原因吗？那么布恩他……  
图克迟疑了一下，问：“奥格瑞姆，请问你最近有没有看到别的虫从这经过？”  
“别的虫…并没有。”奥格瑞姆突然意识到了什么，语气瞬间柔和了下来，“怎么，走散了？”  
图克没有回答。  
“放心，会找着的！你以后啊，可以多来下水道里找我，要是我发现了别的虫，一定会跟你讲的！”  
“这样…真的不麻烦你吗？”  
“哈哈哈，没事儿！”奥格瑞姆爽朗的笑声让图克都为之一振，“反正我也得在这。这是我的使命，保护好她的树林，保护好圣巢…”  
奥格瑞姆的声音逐渐低沉了下来。  
“奥格瑞姆？”图克小心翼翼地问了一句。  
“啊，不好意思，我真是个傻瓜，太容易陷入到自己的情绪里边。”奥格瑞姆拍了拍脑袋，回复了他充满活力的语调，“无论如何，我都会履行我的职责！这是我的荣耀，这里是我的家园！”  
家…家到底意味着什么呢？对于图克来说，家是那间温暖的穴室，家是那摇曳的篝火，家是祖母诺娃每晚在床前给他讲雷霆落雨之神的故事。祖母说，他们的祖先曾与一个猩红的部落战争了数十年，后来成为了拾荒者，流浪在世界的各个角落。他们这一小支血脉，直到图克的曾曾曾祖父，才终于定居了下来。祖母对于拾荒者的故事特别着迷，虽说图克觉得安定下来，爱的人陪在身边，才是真正的幸福。  
图克的父母早逝，但在祖母的陪伴下，她也度过了一个充实欢乐的童年。虽然她并不真的想重操旧业，但与祖母一起练习拾荒者的技法总是如此有趣。图克曾经觉得，她会就这样度过平凡但幸福的一生。  
直到她发现了布恩。  
那是一个雨夜，祖母站在雨中做着祈祷。突然，图克听到了一声细微的啼哭：一个婴儿。从那以后，布恩成为了他们家的一员，祖母把布恩当做亲孙子一般抚养，还为他亲手制作了一条项链，而图克也把他当亲弟弟一样去疼爱。布恩有着先天性的智力功能障碍，所以每次被别的小孩的欺负，都是图克替他出面，也让她增长了不少吵架本领。他们的感情十分融洽，谁也没有想到最后会变成这个样子。  
布恩渐渐长大了，但他似乎对祖母的神话深信不疑，他说他的梦想就是出去探险，而祖母似乎挺支持。图克劝过他很多次要现实一点，要多为家人考虑一点，但这并不妨碍他回来得越来越晚。祖母每晚都会等到他再入睡，图克有时看着祖母的背影，对她这个不懂事的弟弟恨铁不成钢。但这都没什么，直到那一天。  
又是一个雨夜。已经是半夜了，图克听到有人在收拾东西，紧接着，是开门的声音。  
“奶奶，你去哪？”  
“图克，你还没睡呐。”祖母叹了一口气，“布恩还没回来，这孩子，希望不要出什么事才好。”  
“您现在是要去找他吗？已经很晚了，而且说不定他今天打算在外面过夜。安心了，这又不是第一次他回来这么晚。”  
“不，布恩这孩子，虽然脾气倔了点，但他答应我半夜前回来的话，就一定做得到，现在，多半是出什么意外了…”  
“奶奶，我陪您去。”  
“不，你留在家里。万一布恩回来了，就把篝火点起来，我自然就知道了。”  
“可是，现在出去实在太……”  
“好了，放心，我会平安回来的。”祖母看着图克，露出了笑容。  
图克知道自己说服不了她。  
那一夜，格外漫长。  
图克在雨声中等着，等着，一阵惊雷炸响，激起紫白的电光。当听到敲门声的时候，她立马蹦了起来去开门。  
祖母回来了，身上背着布恩。  
“来，搭把手，把他抬到床上。”  
“奶奶，您没事吧？”图克注意到祖母的腿上有灼烧的痕迹。  
“没事。被石头擦到了一点而已。”  
虽然有些疑虑，但图克还是先把布恩抬到了床上。听祖母说，布恩是在回来的路上被滚下来的岩石砸到了，昏倒在了山谷里。图克仔仔细细检查了一遍布恩，发现没什么大碍，这才松了一口气。  
“图克？布恩，还好吧？”图克从布恩房间里出来时祖母问到。  
“没什么大碍，擦点药睡一觉就好了。倒是您没事吧？您那伤口看起来是像烧伤，而且我看您脸色不太好。”  
“我，还好。只是需要，休息一下…”祖母还没说完，就昏迷了过去。  
“奶奶！”  
祖母病倒了。高烧不止，噩梦不断。  
“图克？奶奶，怎么样？”布恩的声音传了过来。  
图克转了过去。不，她不能发火。她知道布恩也不想这样。不能把这件事怪在他头上。  
但她失败了。  
“不，她不怎么样。你知道为什么吗？就是为了去找你！”  
“布恩，布恩只是想，祖母喜欢蓝色石头，山谷里，好多蓝色石头，布恩去山谷，找石头，送给祖母…”  
“闭嘴！我不想听你的解释！如果，如果祖母有什么万一，你负得起责吗？”图克话一出口，就知道说重了。  
布恩没有多说什么，默默离开了房间。  
“不，布恩，我不是那个意……”  
晚了。图克暗自骂自己，沮丧地坐到了祖母床上。  
“图克？”祖母微弱的声音从床上传来。  
图克赶忙握住祖母的手：“奶奶，您醒了？感觉好点了吗？”  
“布恩，布恩在哪？”  
图克没有回答。  
“怎么，又吵架了？”祖母淡淡一笑，“他呀，确实不大会说话，但你我都清楚，没有虫比他更关切周围的虫。”  
“我知道，只是……”  
“好了，别说了。图克，答应我一件事，等我走了，照顾好布恩。”  
“奶奶，说什么傻话？您会没事的。”图克的泪水在眼眶里打转。  
“我自己的身体我自己清楚。答应我，好吗？”  
“好，我答应您，我答应您。”  
祖母的声音越来越虚弱，仿佛随时都会如同雨水一般流逝：“这才是我的孩子。记住，你们永远是家人……”  
图克没有说话，泪珠从他眼里滑落。  
“嘘，孩子，别哭。”祖母用手拂去她的眼泪，“生命自有其定数。听，细雨在吟唱…”  
“奶奶……”  
葬礼的那天，雨格外的哀伤，仿佛天地也为祖母的逝去而悲泣。  
“奶奶，感谢您为我们做的一切。愿您在那永恒的落雨之乡找到最终的平静。”图克站在祖母的灵柩前，祈祷道。  
布恩紧紧地攥着他的吊坠，也上前来送上了告别的话语：“奶奶的情谊，布恩不会忘记。布恩继承，您的意志。”  
说完，布恩就默然离开了。第二天，正当图克守完夜回到他们的家时，却发现布恩，带着他的拾荒者行囊，已经离开了。  
图克追着布恩的踪迹，来到了圣巢。数月以来，他一直在搜寻布恩，但每次都以失败告终。在那之后，他一直在皇家水道的垃圾场里搜寻着。他是已经放弃了？还是在搜寻布恩可能掉下的东西？图克自己也不清楚。  
不管怎么说，图克现在是找到了。这半截由青金矿编成的项链，静静地躺在图克的手心。这是布恩不小心落下的，还是说他已经…  
图克再次站在了遇见奥格瑞姆的地方。他没有出现。图克到现在都没有去找他。图克不清楚她为什么迟迟不肯动身，但她能隐约感受到自己的黑暗面在窃笑。  
“哦，这可不妙。”一个女性的声音从前方传来，一同传来的还有熟悉的“咕啦咕啦”声。图克缓慢向前走，看到一只瓢虫悬停在水道的一个角落，四只吸虫幼稚正在缓缓逼近她。  
图克从她的行囊里掏出了四把飞直钉，安静而迅速地把他们解决了。幼虫不像成虫，他们并不会诈尸。瓢虫似乎没弄清楚发生了什么，直到图克从黑暗中现身。  
“刚才，是你帮了我吗？钉法不错，谢谢！”瓢虫伸出了她的手。“我是埃琳娜。”  
“图克。”图克和埃琳娜握了一下手，说，“一只虫在外最好小心点，这个王国的危险可不是你这种年轻小姐能面对的。”  
“怎么，觉得我是花瓶吗？”  
“小心驶得万年船。”图克回应道，“尤其是面对这些吸虫。”  
“其实也不是所有吸虫都这样。之前我遇到了一位叫朵儿的女吸虫，和她谈了几句。我觉她虫蛮不错的，一只虫隐居，照顾她的妹妹什么的，虽然我实在搞不懂她为什么会认为垃圾场是她的宝藏……”  
“那看来你的阅历还要比我丰富呢，冒险家大小姐。”图克轻笑了一声，转身准备离开，“那么，幸会了，埃琳娜。”  
“等等，图克！嗯，事实上，既然我们都碰面了，我想问你几个问题。”埃琳娜掏出了她的笔记本，做好了记录准备。  
“除非你给我吉欧我会给你食物以外，我没什么好托出的。”  
“哦，原来你还是一位商贩。卖什么的？”  
图克从行囊中掏出了一枚腐臭蛋：“如果你付费，我就分享给你。”  
埃琳娜看上去面露难色，图克当然知道她在想什么：哦，怎么可能会有虫吃这种恶心的东西！但她才不在意别虫怎么想。  
“不要就算了。”  
“呃，图克，你从哪里找到这么多……食物的？”  
“流水会带给我所想要的一切。它也带来了你。”  
但埃琳娜接下来的话可就不是图克预料到的了：“但是图克，以我多年的旅行经验，我可以明确地说，你在这有特殊的目的，是吧？”  
图克别过脸去，按捺住想要找个虫倾诉的想法。  
“让我猜猜：你是不是在找谁？”埃琳娜绕到图克的眼前，“啊哈！看来我猜对了！怎么样，可以告诉我吗？”  
“不关你的事。”看样子埃琳娜挺见多识广的。但图克就很恨这种能把她看穿的虫。  
“我还可以说，这件事困扰你很久了。有时候说出来比较好受。”  
该死，她忍不住了。她长舒了一口气，问道：“埃琳娜，我问你：按照你‘多年的旅行经验’，你觉得，家是什么？”  
“啊…”埃琳娜看上去吃了一惊，大概没想到他会问这种问题吧，她缓了一下，回答道，“其实，虽然我一直一个人旅行估计也没啥资格回答这个问题，但既然你都问了，我觉得，家不应该是一个地方，更像是一种情感，如果说我去过那么多的地方有任何一点重要的感触，那就是，家，是心之归属，有爱的地方，就有家。”  
图克坐了下来，拿出了那半块青金吊坠，沉思着。一滴水落在了吊坠上，激发出隐隐蓝光。那是管道下渗的水珠，还是她的泪水？  
“埃琳娜，让我告诉你个故——”图克抬起头，突然发现埃琳娜不见了。并且此时她也不在皇家水道，而是坐在一片空旷平原上。除了天边传来的淅淅雨声与隐隐雷声之外，什么也没有。  
“嗨，图克。”她一瞬间以为自己出现了幻听，一回头，却发现布恩坐在她后面，“为什么不来找布恩？”  
“哼，谁要来找你啊。”图克惊恐地瞪大双眼，因为她发现自己所说的和脑子里想的，完全是两个方向，“要不是你，奶奶也不会死。”  
布恩听上去很受伤，站起来走向了远方：“你还在怪布恩？布恩知道，你从来就觉得布恩是个累赘。布恩不会再来找你了。”  
“走吧，走了就别回来！”自己恶毒的声音仍然在作响。  
“布恩！”她终于夺回了自己的说话权，徒劳地大喊。一瞬间，大雨倾盆而下，和她的眼泪交横在一起。  
祖母的声音隔着天幕传来：“记住，你们永远是家人……”  
图克喘着粗气腾了起来。  
“哦，你可算醒了。”埃琳娜的声音传了过来，“我最开始还以为你晕倒了，后来发现，你只是陷入了一种深度沉思的状态。”  
图克有些头疼，但她感受到心中一块记忆的屏障被打破了，这给她带来了明晰的觉知。换句话说就是，她知道自己该做什么了。  
“埃琳娜，我得走了，很重要的事。”  
“我不知道你经历了什么，但我希望你能找到心之归属。再会。”  
图克来到了水道的另一头，原本封闭的墙上出现了一个缺口，图她能感受到，那股神秘的力量就出于此地。她走了进去，看见一只带着奇怪面具的虫子，坐在垃圾场中央。  
“卑微的爬虫，”那虫子喊道，“尔辈已进入吾等调谐诸尊的神圣领域，尽速退下！”  
图克能感受到一股强大的力量从这虫子身上散发出来，但这股力量并不是源自于她，而是来自某种更高的存在。  
“卑微的爬虫？那你是什么东西？神圣的娼妇？”图克感觉自己重新找到了帮布恩出头的感觉。  
“放肆！尔辈岂敢如此诽谤！吾等来此衰落王国以找寻诸神之神并侍奉之，岂是尔辈之最低下者可能理解？”  
“哼，这里不愧是垃圾场，不仅有虫丢的垃圾，还有神丢的垃圾。”  
“亵渎！简直是亵渎！尔辈之愚钝，无药可治！然则，何等奇怪，尔辈之气息竟如此熟悉，方才寻得吾等者亦然…”  
图克的心一下被揪起来了：“等等？你是不是在说，刚才还有一个和我相似的虫找过你？”  
“诚然，不会有误…此等气息，盖落雨神之末裔也。可惜，已全然丧失神性。前者去而上之，今尔辈又寻得吾等，巧合也？若大人仍在，吾等将何等欣喜！哦，何等恢弘，吾等之故乡…”  
图克没有耐心听她继续感叹，飞快地冲了出去。她感到心中充满了希望，极尽所能往上攀升，揭开井盖——  
雨。永恒的细雨。没有布恩的踪影。  
失望再次袭向了图克，但这次，她并不怀疑自己的决定。  
“布恩，无论你在哪，我都会找到你的…”  
图克从来没有停下来去认真观察自己身处的王国。如今看着这雨，图克感到一丝释然，她不禁吟诵起了小时候祖母教他的歌谣：  
“太初水兮万物创，落雨神兮惠四方。  
风尘滚兮邪魔起，龙脊钉兮断八荒。  
壮士出兮战沙场，白衣妇兮守新房。  
军马齐兮凯乐奏，铁骨殒兮山河葬。  
月高悬兮星夜朗，雾远弥兮兰泽芳。  
子嗣诞兮水东流，骨钉舞兮江海荡。  
踏青阶兮背行囊，遗志承兮万里浪。  
何需言兮无归所，落雨处兮是吾乡。”  
“啊，真是首优美的诗歌呢。又见面了呢，图克，还是真快啊。”埃琳娜的声音在图克的背后响起，“我特别喜欢这座城市的氛围，即使已然衰颓，仍然能看到过去辉煌的影子…”  
“嘘，埃琳娜，别说话。”图克盯着雨滴不断地打落在窗户上，“听，细雨在吟唱。”


End file.
